Be careful making wishes in the dark
by Dampkring
Summary: Et si au lieu de lire le résumé, vous veniez lire directement l'histoire ?


Et voilà ma toute première FF sur Big Time Rush. Je trouve cela dommage d'en voir si peu donc j'ai tenté d'en faire une héhé.

Il y a du slash donc ne soyez pas étonnés.

Bon et sinon l'histoire et les personnes ne m'appartiennent ( malheureusement ) pas.

* * *

Alors que le jour se levait doucement sur la ville de Los Angeles, un réveil en fanfare éclata dans une chambre du PalmWoods. Et pas n'importe quelle chambre : celle de Kendall Schmidt, chanteur dans le groupe Big Time Rush. Il faut dire que le jeune homme était en retard au studio Rocque pour répéter la nouvelle chanson du groupe. S'habillant en catastrophe, il manqua de tomber en enfilant son pantalon et étouffa un cri quand son doigt de pied rencontra un meuble. Maugréant et maudissant ses amis de ne pas l'avoir appelé, il partit en courant au studio. Après 10 min de course folle, il arriva, rouge et essoufflé devant la salle.

" _Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?! Ca fait 15 min qu'on t'attend._ "

James était sorti de la salle de danse, suivi de Carlos.

" _Réveil .. pas entendu .. couru .. pas être en retard._ " arriva à articula Kendall entre deux reprises de souffles. Tandis qu'ils entraient tous les trois dans la salle, un sourire ne put s'empêcher d'apparaître sur son visage quand il vit le dernier garçon du groupe. Il alla jusqu'à lui et passant une main derrière son dos, l'entraîna contre pour lui pour l'embrasser. Il sentit Logan sourire contre ses lèvres.

" _Bon les tourtereaux c'est bien mignon mais on a une choré à apprendre._

- _C'est parti !_ "

**Flash back**

Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? C'est insensé, incroyable et totalement imprévu. Logan fréquentait Camille puis Kendall était bien avec Joe, tout se passait pour le mieux. Mais quelque chose avait changé entre eux, comme si une attirance soudaine et inexpliquée leur était tombé dessus. Il y avait eu des regards, des sous-entendus qu'eux seuls comprenaient, des frôlements, un jeu qui avait duré des semaines. Puis un jour, ce fut clair pour de bon. Le jour où leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour la première fois. Ce fut magique et carrément génial.

Ils n'arrivaient plus à se passer l'un de l'autre et pourtant ils dissimulaient à tous, même à Carlos et James leur relation, par peur de leur réaction.

Un beau jour, ils furent surpris par Carlos qui, tout d'abord surpris, ne put s'empêcher de leur passer un savon en leur disant qu'ils auraient pu le dire, après tout ils étaient amis et tant mieux qu'ils soient heureux ainsi. Tout le monde, ou presque, apprit pour leur relation et l'avait très bien, au contraire ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginés. Mais Griffin voulut que cela reste secret, pour préserve l'image du groupe ainsi que leur réputation auprès des filles. Acceptant tant bien que mal la proposition, les garçons vivaient leur amour cachés tandis qu'ils prétendaient être célibataire ou en couple avec une fille pour le public.

Mais rien ne pouvait gâcher ce qu'il se passait entre eux.

**Fin flash back**

Après 4h de répétition intensive, le quatuor retourna au PalmWoods pour se doucher et prendre un peu de repos. Tandis que James tentait une nouvelle fois de séduire Lucy, Carlos essayait, quand à lui, d'établir un nouveau record de vitesse en rollers. Logan et Kendall étaient restés dans l'appartement, profitant d'un rare moment de calme où ils pouvaient être ensemble. Allongés sur le lit du blond, ils ne pouvaient pas cesser de se câliner, se taquiner. Les lèvres du brun s'emparèrent de celles de son vis-à-vis dans un baiser qui se voulait passionné, qui démontrait tout l'étendue des sentiments qu'il avait pour ce jeune homme. Kendall ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de Logan, de les laisser glisser contre son dos, son torse.

Quand soudain la sonnerie de la porte les interrompit. Se séparant à regret de son copain, le blond réajusta ses vêtements et fit signe à Logan de le suivre pour que tout cela paraisse moins suspect. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand une tornade brune se jeta sur Logan !

" _Logie, tu m'as tant manqué ! J'avais tellement hâte de rentrer pour te revoir !_

- _Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Camille, ce fut long sans toi._ "

Et tandis qu'il serrait la jeune fille dans ses bras, il lança à l'attention de Kendall un " _désolé_ " silencieux. Celui-ci approuva d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire, bien qu'au fond cela lui faisait mal. Car Logan faisait semblant de re-fréquenter Camille pour l'image du groupe.

" _Bon euh bien je vais vous laissez. Je vais rejoindre les autres. Content de te revoir Camille._

- _A plus tard Kendall !_ "

Et le blond ferma la porte de l'appartement, avec comme dernière image Camille dans les bras de son amour.


End file.
